


Cannot Compute

by chorped



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, YA, ishimondo for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorped/pseuds/chorped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru is a robot owned by Mondo, and Mondo does something that causes Ishimaru to overheat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Compute

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here!  
> i may add onto it.. :0 enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also this is for jack, my gay lil nerdo.... i love you bb!!!!!!!

Oowada groggily moved into the kitchen where his robot worked eagerly to clean the dishes, moving beside him.  
His robot was Ishimaru Kiyotaka; a unique model of a popular robot system. His appearance was different from other robots, his skin as pale as virgin snow, his hair raven black. Kiyotaka's irises were bright red, and he was rather short with a frail build.  
He was practically perfect in Mondo's eyes..  
Mondo was constantly busy at his job, and didn't have enough time to do dishes, laundry, cooking, and other daily chores. Therefore, he had Ishimaru to do that for him. Ishimaru was dependable. Hardworking. And Mondo could always trust him. 

"Oowada-kun! Good morning! Have you slept well?" Ishimaru cheerfully greeted the other, turning to face him. "I commenced in washing the dishes immediately after producing coffee. Is my routine alright?" His metallic hands set down the dishes, moving to pick up his master's ceramic coffee cup. "One packet of sweetener and a third cup of milk."  
Mondo nodded, grinning. "Good job.. thank you, Kiyo." He murmured, his voice cracking, considering the fact that he had recently awoken. The carpenter took the cup in his hands, taking a sip, softly cooing. "Good job, good job.. I'm so proud of you."  
"Ahaha! I was just performing my duties!" Ishimaru laughed quietly, returning to the dishes. "Satisfactory? Rate it from one to t–"  
"Eleven."  
Ishimaru paused as the other cut him off, a smile plastered onto his lips. "You know the drill now, huh? Eleven isn't a calculable number through one and ten."  
"It's better than usual.. today it's just.. better."  
Mondo wrapped an arm around Ishimaru's cold waist, humming softly. "Yer' the best."  
"The.. best? Ahaha..! Oowada-kun, thank you." The hot plates in Ishimaru's cheeks burned bright, still smiling.  
"Why can't I say eleven?"  
"Well, I can't store it in my memory since the number is not calculable in my rank."  
"Store /this/ in yer' memory.." Mondo whispered, moving to kiss Ishimaru's still lips. The robot stood speechless, letting out a gasp. His eyes remained wide until Mondo pulled from the kiss, his body hot. "O-Oowada-kun.. I'm.. overheating.. ahh.. I.. I cannot compute.. affection.. ahh.. haa.."  
Mondo quickly set down his coffee, widening his eyes as well. "W-wait, what?! Oh fuck, fuck! I fucked up!"  
"I-I will be fine. Rest-st-start me once I shut off." Ishimaru stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut, his head dropping low as he shut down.


End file.
